The primary aim is to provide support for continuing investigation of rocking as a moderator of the surgical stress response following abdominal hysterectomy. Hypothesized effects are more rapid resumption of GI motility with decreased gaseous distention, associated pain, and emotional distress. 34 patients who meet the study criteria will be recruited and data will be collected pre-admission and 5 days post-operatively. Rocking has the potential for contributing to smoother post-operative recovery, and shorter hospital stay. This study involves the monitoring and recording of biophysical data related to surgical recovery. Few studies to date have accumulated extensive data on the psychological and physiological status of patients throughout their hospital stay. By focusing on women post abdominal hysterectomy, this research provides detailed information on the recovery from a very common procedure. This detailed view of the recovery process may lead to shorter hospital stays through improved management of patients. Our research group plans to analyze the data from our GCRC pilot research in the next few months. After completing the data analysis, we will write a grant proposal to the NIH National Institute for Nursing Research for funds to conduct a refined version of the current study involving greater patient numbers.